


Resisting Regrets

by Skye



Category: Hikari Sentai Maskman
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-09
Updated: 2008-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-04 12:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fumin is always interested in Igam, though not her frequent angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resisting Regrets

"Fumin, what are you doing?" Igam asked. Despite being caught up in her own thoughts, she still noticed the concealed ninja's presence, as was the usual case.

"Watching you," Fumin said. She wrinkled her nose with a bit of a frown, annoyed at being found out, as she came into Igam's sight. "And you aren't doing much of anything. It's boring."

"And what do you suppose I should be doing at this time?" Igam asked.

"Well-" Fumin began with a sly grin.

"I'm just wondering... About the decisions I've made. Suffering it's caused. I don't mean to submit to the upperworlders for all eternity, but perhaps it isn't worth this price."

Fumin frowned again, realizing what direction her prince was headed in.

"And the possibility of failure also exists, especially with that damned Maskman group, they-"

"Igam-sama," Fumin interrupted by gently placing a hand on Igam's shoulder. "Leaders always have to make difficult decisions, and sacrifices for the good of the whole. Normal people won't understand their reasoning, only see the problems right in front of them."

"And those problems are-"

"Shhhh," Fumin said, making a gentle gesture she knew she'd only be able to get away with here in private. "It's not their place to question your decisions anyway. They should just trust that you're doing the best thing for them, like I do, and like _you_ should trust yourself. Absolutely. Completely."

"Hm," Igam said, still staring crossly into the flames.

"Show a little more confidence in your imperial will. And even if you hadn't made the _best_ decision, which you probably have, there's no way to take it back now, right? Might as well just have fun with things." Fumin grinned again, leaning forward to help Igam remove her helm

"That's right," Igam said quickly. It was a lie, and Igam knew it. Fumin likely knew it too, but her intent was most likely distraction, having realized she couldn't change Igam's pattern of thinking. Fumin's intentions were one of the few things that were still alright, in Igam's mind. There was no harm in going along with her partner's illusions, at least for tonight.


End file.
